The Feeling We Once Had
by StillAintBovvered
Summary: Hikaru is fed up with Kaoru's childish way and yells at him for not helping prepare for a twister. He sings his heart out to Kaoru. A little OOC. Sonfic in the middle based on The Feeling We Once Had from the Wiz! One-shot. Maybe I'll write the full musical, but I need help. R&R please


**Title: ****_The Feeling We Once Had_**

**Musical Reference: ****_The Wiz_**

**Aunt Em: ****_Hikaru Hitachiin_**

**Dorothy: ****_Kaoru Hitachiin_**

**Well this is a random idea that popped into my head while singing songs from the Wiz. **

**These lyrics and split parts are based off my school production. So it might not be 100 percent like the movie. **

**I don't know if I could make an entire fic based off the movie. The role of Dorothy would be changed around a lot probably. I'll try though. **

**Read, review, and enjoy.**

* * *

"Tono! TONO! Where are you?!" Kaoru called frantically for his missing dog, Tamaki(Tono for short). He tripped over a little bush and caught a grass stain on his black dress pants. His white dress shirt was covered in food and dirt stains from playing all day. His blue blazer was floating in the pond at the bottom of the hill their little house sat on. His tie was wrapped messy around his head from the Indian movie he was imitating earlier that morning.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled at his childish twin taking in his destroyed uniform. His own uniform was hanging on the clothesline. He had to resort to wearing orange sweat pants and a long-sleeved, wool sweater to protect him from the wind.

"Tono! You hear me calling you!" Kaoru was becoming angry at the mischievous dog.

"Kaoru, I've been needing your help all afternoon!" shouted a distraught Hikaru. He was folding the clothes from their clothesline. The wind was blowing hard, forcing the clothing to flap in the wind.

"Ass soon as I get Tono, Hika! TONO!" Kaoru yelled, running towards the gate onto the main road.

Hikaru heard two buckets being sat down on the porch. "Hikaru, are you and Kaoru at it again?" Haruhi wiped a bit of sweat of her brow with the sleeve of her over-sized grey sweatshirt. Hikaru was amazed that she could wear gray shorts in such weather.

"Lord, I can't believe that child," Hikaru complained, continuing to fold the clothes. He finally set the last shirt into his basket.

"Well you two better hurry. There's a big storm coming this way," Haruhi looked nervously at the clouds. She heard a rumble and quickly grabbed her buckets and ran inside.

"Phew Tono. I'm sorry, Hika," Kaoru ran back towards the house holding a small golden puppy with deep violet eyes. "What is it that you wanted me to do?"

"I've done it myself," Hikaru grunted angrily. "I wanted a hand with these here clothes before the storm blew them all away!"

Kaoru frowned. "Oh I'm so sorry Hikaru. I guess i just didn't- "

"- think? Ha! No, you never do child."Hikaru scoffed at him. "We're fixin' for a twister and you're out here playing games with that dog. And in your school clothes, too!" Hikaru shouted, using his hand to put Kaoru's state of clothing on display. "It'd serve you right if you both blew away." Hikaru obviously didn't mean these harsh words. He loved his twin very much but was frustrated from holding all the responsibility in the house. Their parents were never home to take care of them, which is why he relied on Haruhi to help him. He sat on the porch steps and began to fold the clothes he rescued.

"I imagine it would," mumbled Kaoru. Hikaru froze.

"What was that?" Hikaru asked in a cold tone.

"Oh, I'm not help to you and Haruhi," Kaoru shouted, dropping Tono in the process, "always daydreaming and stuff. I bet it would be a big load off your back if I had blew away! Now wouldn't it?!" Kaoru was panting heavily now.

"Well I imagine it would," Hikaru shot back coldly. Kaoru turned to his older brother with a hurt look. How could his own twin be so cold to him?

"It- it would?" Tears began to make their way to Kaoru eyes as his face flushed red.

"Oh Kaoru," Hikaru's face and tone softened as he patted the step next to him. "You know how much Haruhi and I love you, don't you?"

Kaoru slowly made his way towards him but sat the farthest he possible could. Hikaru scooted closer, not taking no for an answer.

* * *

**S/N for music: **

**Bold = Hikaru**

**Italics = Kaoru**

**Underline = Both**

**() = backstage singers**

* * *

**"Put your arms around me child,"** Hikaru wrapped his arms lovingly around his younger twin.

**"Like when you bumped your shin," **he said, reminding Kaoru of the many times they had comforted each other because they had no one else.

**"Then you'll know I love you now" **

**"As I loved you then,"** Hikaru began to feel slightly guilty for yelling at his brother as he sang these words, but continued the song.

**"Though you may be trying sometimes" **

**"And I'll need you and you're not there" **Kaoru immediately felt guilty for fooling around so much and leaving Hikaru on his own to take care of everything. Sure Haruhi helped, but she came by only once a month.

**"I may get mad and turn you away" **

**"But Lord knows I still care" **Hikaru lightly poked the tip of Kaoru's nose, earning a laugh from the younger boy.

**"Though you shouldn't ask for more" **

**"Than can come from me " **Hikaru thought of the many times Kaoru had cried because of how hard he'd chastise him. He just wished that Kaoru would understand it's for his own good, and not because Hikaru hated him.

**"I am different than you are" **

**"And someday you'll see" **Hikaru constantly reminded himself that Kaoru was still young, and as his older brother, it was his job to raise him correctly.

**"If I lose my patience with you" **

**"And I suddenly start to scream" **Hikaru remember the harsh words that led them to this situation.

**"It's only because I want you to be" **

**"Everything I see in my dreams" **He had big hopes for his younger twin. Kaoru was always better at school. Kaoru though more logically then Hikaru did. Kaoru was always slightly better. He had endless options for his future. But right now, he was still 15, just a kid.

**"And I like to know that it's there" **

**"The feeling we once had" **Hikaru remembered back when the world was 'them' and him and Kaoru were 'us'. They were so co-dependent, so close. They were contradicting halves of each other. One couldn't exists without the other. It wasn't just Hikaru or just Kaoru. It was: Hikaru and Kaoru, Kaoru and Hikaru, the Hitachiins, the Little Devils, the Hitachiin Twins, or from their mother, my darling boys.

**"Knowing that you can run to me" **

**"Whenever you're feeling bad" **Kaoru never had outburst like the one he witnessed earlier. Kaoru had always been the level headed one. These outburst obviously meant that Kaoru had been bottling up these feelings. He never wants to bother anyone with his problems, thinking that he would be a burden. Oh how little he knew.

**(Don't lose the feeling we once had)**

**"Oh Kaoru" **Hikaru gently stroked his brother's hair when he realized Kaoru was softly crying. This calmed the younger Hitachiin immediatly.

**(Don't lose the feeling we once had)**

**"Though you're growing older now" **

**"And I'm watching you grow" **Hikaru had been watching Kaoru mature almost as fast as he had. He smiled down at his younger twin and continued.

**(Watching you, watching you grow)**

**"If I make you sad sometimes" **Hikaru remembered the times he had upset Kaoru by scolding him or telling him he couldn't do something reckless.

**_"But I see your feelings show"_ **Kaoru finished the verse for him, realizing how hard it must be for Hikaru. One day, the old, mischievous Hikaru disappear, being replaced by this new, strict, Hikaru that Kaoru didn't like at all. But he listen closely to the lyrics and realized that Hikaru was forced into this.

**"And one day I'll look around" **

**"And you'll be grown"** Hikaru noticed Kaoru changed expression. His younger brother was finally understanding why he was the way he is. And smile crept on his face as he stood up, pulling Kaoru with him. He clutched both of his younger brother's hands tightly.

**"You'll be out in the world" **

_**"Out in the world"**_Kaoru echoed.

**"Such a pretty little boy"**

_**"A pretty little boy"**_

**"But darlin' can you make it on your own?"** Hikaru worried greatly about his younger brother. They had been in their own little world for too long. At first it was Kaoru who pushed Hikaru out. But once out, Kaoru missed his brother's attention and slowly began to creep back in. Hikaru, still not use to being without his twin, unknowingly followed. When Kaoru's behavior had changed back to how they were in middle school, Hikaru panicked, and the new Hikaru was born.

**(You'll be on your own, ah)**

**"And I like to know that it's there" **

**"The feeling, feeling we once had" **Hikaru felt his brother's soul slowly move back to him.

**(Don't lose the feeling!)**

**"Knowing that you"**

_**"Knowing that I"**_

**"Can run to me"**

_**"Can run to you"**_Kaoru felt the connection between him and his brother grow strong. He had been wrong. Of course Hikaru was there for him! They were twins! Inseparable! Two halves of a whole! Impenetrable! Unified! Intertwined!

**"Whenever you're feeling bad"**

_**"The feeling we once had" **_

**"The feeling we once had" **

**"The feeling we once - had" **Both twins felt a feeling inside that locked each others hearts together behind a steel cage. They both silently vowed that no once would ever break them again.

**(That we had, that we had)**

**"The feeling we once had." **

* * *

Hikaru drew his mirror form into a warm and loving embrace. He felt Kaoru's body shake from the soft sobs he couldn't hold back anymore.

"You know I love you Kao, right?" He felt a nod on his shoulder and watching as Kaoru straightened up and adjust his shirt. Kaoru cleared his throat and quickly wiped his eyes before saying, "I'm glad we've come to terms with each other" in the most manly voice he could must.

Hikaru quickly dissolved into laughter and soon Kaoru joined in. There's was a frantic bang of the screen door opening and a distressed Haruhi rushed outside.

"Kaoru! Hikaru! Hurry up! This one's a big one!" A bolt of lightning flashed as the rain begin to pour.

"Quick!" yelled Hikaru. "To the cellar!" Kaoru frantically tried to pulled open the door, but it was being forced down by the powerful wind.

"It's locked!" Haruhi screamed.

Hikaru grabbed both of them and began running, seeking shelter for the three of them.

"Tono!" Kaoru called one last time for his pup who had run off again.

* * *

**And that's all I got right now. **

**If I were to continue, here's my idea of a cast list. **

**Dorothy - Possible Kaoru or Hunny**

**Scarecrow - Tamaki **

**Tin Man - Hikaru**

**Lion - Nekozawa **

**Adapearl - Renge (I think Renge is blond enough to pull of Adapearl **

**Evamine - Ranka (I find this hilarious)**

**The Wiz - Kyoya (Obiously)**

**Uncle Henry - Mori (he only has 3 lines and some add lib during the tornado scene)**

**Glinda - Haruhi**

**Smaller parts aren't decided including: Winged Monkey, Gatekeeper, Lord High Underling (Evamine's slave leader), the Messenger for Evamine (he'll die though); **

**But those parts don't really need to be characters from OHSHC**

**Review and let me know! **


End file.
